Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x = 6$
Answer: Divide both sides by $6$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{6x}}{6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{6}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{6}x}{\cancel{6}} = 1$ $x = 1$